fithersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia Vivaste
Ophelia Alteria Vivaste, AKA Ilta, is a common nymph turned evil under the possession of a malevolent spirit who controls her body and mind. Nobody at Fitherington's knows of this; they merely see Ophelia as she is, possessed by Ilta. She appears to be 18, but Ilta is in fact 8000. She works for S.H.A.D.O.W. Personality Ophelia is condescending, stern and cruel. She treats most all of the Fitherington's students with distain and disrespect, seeing them as "mere mortals" and "foolish children." She detests most, but is generally calm when alone. Ilta-as-Ophelia is forever loyal and trusting of her true master, Satan himself. Appearance Ophelia has pale blonde hair that is long and wavy, and seems to ripple when she walks. Attractive in an intimidating sort of way. Her eyes were once brown, but were changed to a blood red when she was possessed by Ilta. She has light colored skin, and is slightly over average height. She mostly dresses in black, and her wardrobe is full of gothic dresses and gowns. She always wears a silver necklace with a pentagram pendant, a symbol used in Satanism, to contact her master. As a demon, Ilta is simply a mass of cloudy, fog-like substance that shapes the vague form of a woman with billowing curls of hair. Her eyes are blood red, and this aspect affects all who fall victim to her possession. History Creation Ilta came into being about 8000 years ago in Hell, along with several other demons and malevolent spirits. She was created for one purpose and one purpose only - to serve the overlord of her world, Satan. However, as she 'grew up,' so to speak, she developed ideas and opinions and personality traits, making her more of an individual. She also worked her way up through Satan's many subjects until she became one of his most trusted advisors. Leaving for Earth When she had been in existence for about 5000 years, Ilta was chosen by Satan to leave Hell and venture out onto Earth and the rest of the magical world. It was her mission to take note of the way society worked and to figure out weaknesses so that, one day, Chaos could envelop the land and become Satan's property. To have a stable form, however, Ilta was required to find a host. She chose a wealthy man named Julian Bennett, and continued on possessing everyday citizens, men and women alike, over the years. Becoming Ophelia and Entrance to Fitherington's About 10 years before the present time, Ilta found a new host - a nymph known as Ophelia Vivaste. Seeing Ophelia's potential for a good host, she possessed her, destroying her soul and allowing Ilta's to replace it. Not too long before, Ilta had discovered the organization of S.H.A.D.O.W., and sought employment from them immediately, intending to use them as a bridge for Satan's conquest of Earth. Ilta-as-Ophelia, after staying with S.H.A.D.O.W. for a short while, was sent to Fitherington's as a spy, where accomplice Claire Monsün was already stationed. Ophelia immediately took a dislike to most of the students there, save for Claude Rousseau, son of a basilisk. Ophelia planned to use Claude and take advantage of him in her plot. Interests and Skills Ophelia doesn't have many interests or hobbies, save for igniting the occasional student. She does, however, have a fair amount of pyrokinetic abilities, due to her status as a demon descended from Hell. Her magical pendant, as mentioned before, gives her the ability to communicate with Satan through visual imagery. And of course, Ilta has the power to possess others. When in the process of possession, the host's soul is destroyed by Ilta's, allowing her to fill its place. When she leaves the host, they instantly die due to having no soul to replace the empty space. However, it is possible for one with an extremely powerful soul to fight back against Ilta's and purge her spirit from their body before theirs can be destroyed. This has only happened once before, and left Ilta in a state of fragility for several months. Relationships Claire Monsün Despite them both being in S.H.A.D.O.W. together, Ophelia doesn't know much about Claire. She has only met her once before, and took a dislike to her fake, giggly personality. She has yet to meet up with her at Fitherington's, but is in reluctance to do so. Amy Hex Amy detests Ophelia for her aloof personality, but to be honest, Ophelia couldn't care less. She is fully aware of Amy's spiteful, vindictive manner, and delights in the occasional argument with her in which Ophelia's maturity always topples Amy. That, and making her catch on fire. Claude Rousseau Ophelia took an odd liking to Claude upon meeting him, mostly because she saw him as a 'young' boy who could be easily manipulated. She could tell he had a taste for evil, especially with his basilisk heritage, and plans to take advantage of this during her stay at Fitherington's. Could be considered Ophelia's 'friend' at the school, though she would prefer to call him her 'acquaintance.' Tootie Nimbus Ophelia sees Tootie as an annoying gnat that needs to be squashed. Constantly irritated by her clumsiness and often has to resist the urge to incinerate her on the spot.